Hair and other similar matter can become wrapped around the ends of robotic vacuum brushes, becoming entangled in the ends of the brushes (e.g., around bearings and drive protrusions) and/or in gearboxes that drive the brushes to rotate relative to the cleanings head compartment. Such entanglement can stall the robotic vacuum, make cleaning less effective, or cause other undesirable events.
Axle guards or end caps can be provided adjacent one or more ends of each brush to keep hair and other similar matter from reaching the brush ends to prevent such matter from becoming entangled in the ends of the brushes and/or in the gearbox. However, the axle guards and end caps currently employed in robotic vacuums may not sufficiently prevent hair and similar matter from becoming entangled in the ends of the brushes and/or in the gearbox. Thus, robotic vacuums employing known axle guards and end caps may still stall due to entangled matter.